Vaultsmiter
The Vaultsmiters were one of the Twelve Houses of Frostholm; specifically one of the Greater Houses. Their colors are Cyan and Yellow. Their crest is a diamond axe on a yellow wool background. Common Traits & Professions Vaultsmiters are pious, hardworking dwarfs, who overwhelming champion religious causes. They have above average Charisma, and prefer high-heights and cold weather. Before leaving Frostholm, they owned the windmill, public bath, and pottery shop. They also are known for their particular mastery as Mace Fighters. History In the beginning of Frostholm, the Vaultsmiters were a Greater House. Many of them were devoted followers of Moradin, and they counted a Paladin of Moradin among their number -- a rarity in the New World. They vehemently opposed the legislation that established the worship of evil deities in AS 67, but were unsuccessful in blocking it. This radicalized their house, who ended up picketing the newly formed Temple of the Silence. When Homare Edgedig was found murdered with a Vaultsmiter mace inside the temple they were blockading, it seemed apparent that they were involved. Rohari Vaultsmiter was charged, as he was the only Vaultsmiter who never left - and therefore should have seen whom entered the temple, if it wasn't him. At his trial, the apprentice quartermaster whom failed to report the missing mace, Geth Vaultsmiter, came forth and admitted guilt, and was executed for it. All the above contributed to the sudden departure of the Vaultsmiters from Frostholm in AS 144. While it's known they left by ship, their destination was (and still is) unknown. Notable Vaultsmiters *Geth Vaultsmiter, quartermaster whom was executed for murder. *Rohari Vaultsmiter, Champion of the Vaultsmiters, and one of a handful of known Paladins in the world Founding Vaultaria After their somewhat mysterious flight from the Frostholm, it was assumed that the Vaultsmiters were dead. They had allegedly headed toward Grimwalt, but no reports of their arrival were ever received. The Vaultsmiters vanished from sight for nearly a year, until A.S. 344, when it was revealed that they were still living on the shores of the Inner Sea, in a settlement called Vaultaria. Vaultaria is a small town, centered around a very few domiciles, the wreckage of a ship, and a temple Though apparently built for Moradin, the Vaultsmiters repurposed their town and temple for the worship of St. Cuthbert -- who appeared in person to them and gave special revelations about his will. He gifted them with a piece of the shattered Mace of St. Cuthbert, which became a powerful holy symbol for them. Vaultaria grew slowly but steadily, gaining pilgrims of St. Cuthbert who worked in a collective-commune. They sent forces to join Emperor Altaris and the Firebourn Nations in their cleansing of the Desert Temple. The Worship of St. Cuthbert As Vaultaria continued to grow, the Heroes of Frostholm arrived with all of the other missing pieces of St. Cuthbert's Mace. They determined through observation that the Vaultsmiters had been tricked, and that the god they believed to be St. Cuthbert was really a fallen diety, enslaved by four demonic Chaos Lords, and was slowly corrupting his own followers. The Heroes were able to re-forge the Mace and free St. Cuthbert from his bondage, but they were not able to restore him to godhood. St. Cuthbert took the title of Sir Cuthbert, and appears to be a mortal man in all other ways. Prayers to St. Cuthbert are still being answered, either by force of faith or intervention on his behalf by the other Deities. Modern Vaultaria After being freed from Demon control, Sir Cuthbert was asked to lead Vaultaria and its people onto a more righteous path. They renounced the Firebourn and joined the International Council as an independent nation. Shortly thereafter, the city of Cuthbertinople was founded slightly to the north of Vaultaria, and is the primary city of the region. Both Vaultaria and Cuthbertinople are represented as a single nation at the International Council by Sir Cuthbert. They are a theocratic civilization, and are sponsored heavily by the Temple of Pelor. As a result, they have close ties with Puerta Cosa and the Cosan Emirates. Restricted Knowledge Knowledge Local DC 15 (Rohari's Trial) It's generally accepted that Geth did not murder anyone, and admitted guilt so that his mentor would not be executed.Frostholm Docks Knowledge Local DC 15 (Whereabouts) The Vaultsmiter Boat did not pass through The Channel after leaving Frostholm Docks DM Only Flight from Frostholm The Vaultsmiters stole a boat from the Lowslayers, and took off with the intent of going to Grimwalt. Their utter lack of maritime skills led them to crash-land far to the South East of Frostholm, which they determined was the will of the gods. They have established a new settlement there. Category:Dwarf Category:Frostholm Category:Houses Category:Vaultsmiters Category:Unfinished Category:Needs Picture